Side Quests
Side Quests are what it says in the tin, they are quests that don't really have a impact on the story, just little things you can do to help other out and maybe get some stuff. Road To Enlightenment A side quest given to you by That Larry Davis. The quest involves Alex humping trash, you will know what trash to hump because they will have hearts around them. once you have done humping all 12 trash, your DEF and AGI will go down, and will have walk all the way back to Larry. when you get there Darry Sweets will be waiting for you and will attack, after he is taken care of, talk to Larry, you'll talk about the apocalypse and trash and you'll then regain your DEF and AGI. The only real reason you should do the quest is to battle Darry for the EXP and the Perfume he drops. Petnapper Given to you by Crowton Kroatoan. The quest involves you kidnapping Roland's Baby Crow he has in a cage in his hut, after taking the baby, Crowton will yell that this will teach Roland a lesson about breeding Crows. you get no rewards other then the delightment of Crowton and "Helping" Garbage Island. Food Saviour Given to you by Howling Kebab. Howling will tell you that the Crows are eating the desiccated seagull Jerkey, which is Garbage Island's main source of food. And if their nests aren't found, everyone on the island is gonna starve. The nests are found at the Howling Ledge, and when interacting with the nest, Alex will crush them without hesitation. After crushing all eggs and letting Howling know he will thank you and you'll save everyone from starvation. A playtester of Pointless said that if you don't crush the nests everyone will die off-screen, though this does not matter, as Garbage Island is already suspected to be mostly dead by the time Alex wakes up in House Dust. Me Skateboard Given to you by Rufio Binladen. the quest involves you getting his Skateboard from Wabar Borgolio and Chriss Bellucci. When exiting the tunnel that leads to the two jerseyheads, you will find Wabar struggling to get up, and talking to him you'll learn that Chriss betrayed him. Wabar dies shortly afterwards. Walking to the right you will find Chriss sitting in a broken car with the Skateboard behind him. His interaction tells Alex about the Franchise's inner competition, and then a sudden attack. After taking him out you can get the skateboard and give it back to Rufio who will try to balance on it and when fall over. you can take the Skateboard back. after the Cigs Taken switch is active, you'll find Rufio dead and his Skateboard missing again. you don't get any rewards for this other than cherishing Rufio's last moments with his Skateboard. Lester's Most Wanted Given to you by Lester Bean. The quest involves killing Anaconda Virtue, Stefan Kindchild and Jessie Mack. when bringing the 3's corpses to lester, he will give you different rewards. Anaconda will get you Stew in a Bag and a bottle of Potato Liqueur. Stefan will give you 2 bags of Moe's Special Blend and will allow you to buy. And Jessie will give you 16 Tomato Sauce Packets, 16 being the number of children Jessie had. After giving Lester all 3 of them he will give you the Antique Ham, the best healing item in the game. This is the most rewarding side quest in the game. Aid For Joel Given to you by Joel Miller. The quest involves you getting a Trauma Kit after he broke his ribs from falling. The only Trauma Kit you can find is from Cormack Rex with his dog Muffin, but he will refuse to give it to you. After killing them, you can either get the Kit for Joel (which will make him rejoin you from here on out). Or you can leave Cormack alone (or keep it to yourself). The latter option will decrease Joel's Relation Counter, and leave him with broken bones at the end of the chapter. The Show's On While walking around in The World's Last Autumn, you will find a house with its generation shut down. Turning the power on you can watch a mysterious show broadcasted from The City, neither Joel or Alex will make a comment about it. Watching the show alone will get Alex ambushed by Raymund Ripe, who has been scurrying inside the house after escaping Downtown. Category:Game Mechanics